


О Волках и Повелителях времени

by DoctorDisco13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDisco13/pseuds/DoctorDisco13
Summary: Доктор думает, что больше уже никогда не увидит Роуз, но спорить с Роуз Тайлер бесполезно, не так ли?
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	О Волках и Повелителях времени

***

— Ну и ну, посмотри на своё лицо, — смеётся Роза Тайлер, когда она и Доктор встречаются вновь, спустя все эти годы.

Роза Тайлер не постарела ни на день с тех пор как они виделись в последний раз. Только что-то в глазах такое, что Доктор видит лишь, когда смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале, в своих собственных глазах.

Что-то там о прожитых годах — сколько ей уже? Две тысячи? Три? Или больше? Доктор провёл в заточении на исповедальном диске четыре с половиной миллиарда лет, Повелители времени заставили его отправиться в Конец Вселенной долгим путём. Она не знала, считается ли это время за годы жизни.

— Роуз… Что ты… Но как ты… Что ты там делаешь? — спрашивает Доктор, и надо отдать ей должное, вопрос вполне себе уместный, учитывая, что в последний раз они двое виделись, когда одна из её предыдущих версий оставила Роуз со своим двойником в параллельной Вселенной, путешествия между которыми, по идее, невозможны. Неужели скоро снова Конец Света?

Или, может, это Роза, что прыгает по Вселенным в поисках Доктора, потому что звёзды гаснут? Тогда, она опоздала — она уже не её Доктор, для неё это в далёком прошлом.

Видеть Роуз… Всё ещё больно. О, сколько времени должно пройти, чтобы разбитые сердца перестали кровоточить?

Губы Доктора дрожат, с них срывается всхлип, и внезапно она не может вдохнуть, и она задыхается, а тёмные коридоры вокруг неё вращаются.

— Эй, — звучит нежный голос Роуз. Она оказывается перед Повелителем времени в считанные секунды, и крепко сжимает её плечи. Её ладони тёплые, утешительные, такие родные. Такие _реальные._ Сердца Доктора сжимаются от тоски, накопившейся за все эти годы, столетия.

А эта версия, она смогла бы оставить Роуз в другой Вселенной? С этой версией всё сложнее. Она родилась в момент одиночества, в момент скорби после утраты Билл Потс. А ещё она родилась в момент надежды. Она родилась на Рождество, когда случилось чудо, и она родилась, чтобы быть доброй, смеяться от души, быстро бегать, она родилась, чтобы быть смелой.

И всё же, она редко смеётся по-настоящему, и чаще бежит от своего прошлого, чем от врагов, и вовсе она не чувствует себя смелой сейчас.

На самом деле, совсем наоборот.

Ей страшно, тревога захлестывает её с головой, и голоса её предыдущих регенераций кричат с такой силой, что она едва слышит, что говорит ей Роуз.

Ей приходится сосредоточиться, потому что нельзя игнорировать Розу Тайлер.

— Дыши, милая, — мягко произносит Роза, и аккуратно убирает прядь волос с лица Доктора за её ухо — у Доктора сейчас много светлых волос. Не так много, как у того с феской и бабочкой, вы не подумайте. У него были свои чудачества.

Фески всё ещё выглядят привлекательно, но уже что-то не то — это уже не её, так же как красные кеды, длинный цветной шарф и мармеладки, и сельдерей.

И бананы — всплывает в её голове мысль, которая определенно не принадлежит ей. Она разве перестала их есть? Хорошая штука — бананы. Надо будет попробовать, когда она отсюда выберется.

Нет, сейчас не время думать про бананы, и Доктор сосредотачивается на Роуз.

После последней регенерации она теперь не намного выше, чем Роуз. Она всё ещё привыкает к этому, потому что Брови был действительно высоким парнем и это всё ещё имеет свои последствия. Они с Роуз теперь почти одного роста, и Доктор смотрит в её такие родные, тёплые глаза — сейчас обеспокоенные.

С момента, когда они виделись в последний раз Доктор слишком многое пережила, чтобы просто поверить в то, что перед ней настоящая Роза Тайлер.

Как бы ей не хотелось.

— Доктор?

— Ты не настоящая, — шепчет ей Доктор. — Ты не Роуз, это всё Далеки, они у меня в голове, копаются в моих мыслях.

— Но это я, Доктор, — Роуз кончиками пальцев проводит по её щеке, стирая влажный след. Когда она начала плакать? Она ещё не привыкла быть такой эмоциональной, такой чувствительной. — Я здесь, я вернулась.

— Нет… — Доктор качает головой. Слёзы застилают ей глаза.

— Ты помнишь, как мы встретились, Доктор? — спрашивает Роуз. — Все эти годы назад, в подвале закрывшегося магазина, где я работала. Там были все эти манекены, а я оказалась не в то время не в том месте. Со мной это часто случается. И они, наверное, собирались меня убить. Я была ужасно напугана, но потом один особенный человек взял меня за руку, — Роуз берёт ладонь Доктора в свою руку. — И сказал…

— «Беги», — договаривают они в унисон.

— И с тех пор мы бежали и бежали, никогда не останавливались, пока не случился Кэнэри Уорф, — теперь в глазах Роуз тоже застыли слёзы, но она улыбается сквозь них. Сердца Доктора пропускают удар. — А затем звёзды гасли, и я искала тебя во всех Вселенных. О, я сколько их повидала, но только в одной был мой Доктор. Мы спасли мультивселенную, и разошлись разными дорогами.

Билл тоже пыталась убедить Доктора, что она настоящая и, в концов, это было правдой, частично — там была часть Билл — её воспоминания. И были воспоминания Нардола.

Вернулись воспоминания о Кларе.

Роуз лучше не быть воспоминаниями отлитыми в стекле.

— Роуз?

— Да, Доктор. — Роза нежно улыбается ей.

— Но… Почему ты здесь? Не то чтобы я не хотела тебя видеть, просто…

— Помнишь, как я обещала никуда не уходить, а потом летала на аэростате в разгар немецкого авианалета, пока Джек не поймал меня? — спрашивает Роза, и Доктор вообще не понимает, куда она клонит.

— Помню, хотя и не понимаю, как это может быть связано с тобой здесь, на корабле _Далеков_ , из всех вещей.

— Я опять забрела не туда? — полувопросительно отвечает Роуз, и Доктор вообще не имеет понятия, что это должно означать. Как можно забрести не туда и оказаться в другой Вселенной?

Впрочем, Доктор явно забывала, с кем она говорит: когда это Роуз Тайлер останавливали такие мелочи, как невозможность путешествий между Вселенными?

— С тобой всегда так, — говорит Доктор. По крайней мере, теперь становится ясно, которая это Роза — до или после. Но, где её Доктор? Где её… Его человеческий двойник? Он тоже где-то здесь, бродит по кораблю и раздражает Далеков? Это так на него похоже, на неё, на них обоих.

Это действительно раздражает, что у них нет времени на вопросы, потому что в голове Доктора их много, они никогда не смолкают. Она открывает рот, чтобы спросить хотя бы что-нибудь, но Роуз прижимает палец к её губам.

— Всё потом, — говорит она. — Сперва нам лучше разобраться с Далеками.

— И найти ТАРДИС, — добавляет Доктор, потому что да, ТАРДИС опять была похищена. Честное слово, ей нужно противоугонное устройство с защитой от телепортации, и от перемещения ЮНИТом, потому что они не устают цеплять её ТАРДИС.

— О, об этом не волнуйся — я уже знаю, где ТАРДИС, — отвечает Роза, и тянет Доктора за собой к стене. Как раз вовремя, чтобы спрятаться от Далека, патрулирующего этот коридор.

И вот, всё как в старые времена — они двое, рука к руке, против Далеков.

Ладонь Розы проскальзывает в ладонь Доктора, переплетаясь с ней пальцами, и Роза гладит подушечкой большого пальца костяшки пальцев Доктора, почти неосознанно, как она это всегда делала. Её ладонь всё ещё идеально подходит, чтобы держаться за руки. Они всегда подходили друг другу в этом плане, как те самые два пазла из набора.

— Я скучала, — говорит Роуз, и её слова отзываются теплом в груди Доктора. О, она тоже скучала. Она уже хочет ответить, сказать насколько сильно она скучала, когда они обе слышат _звук._

— Монастырский колокол ТАРДИС, — шепчет она, и только сейчас понимает, что всё это время с тех пор, как Роуз появилась перед ней в той части корабля Далеков, машина поёт в её в голове _ту песню._ Она не пела её уже давно, сколько? Века, должно быть, а когда пела, это всегда было грустно и поэтому она перестала.

— Нам туда, — Роза указывает направление, и они обе осторожно выглядывают из-за угла их укрытия.

— Вот ты где, — нежно выдыхает Доктор, когда они обе видят корабль — прекрасную, волшебную синюю будку, в конце коридора.

Рядом с ней два Далека пытаются вскрыть корпус корабля, безуспешно, разумеется. Но ТАРДИС всё ещё больно и Доктору невыносимо.

— Сама не верю, что говорю это, но нам нужен план. Я отвлеку Далеков, и ты… — говорит Доктор, и оборачивается к Роуз, чтобы найти, что она ушла. — ...исчезнешь? Роза? — зовёт она, но нигде не видит свою розово-жёлтую девушку.

Как будто её там никогда не было.

Доктор прислоняется спиной к стене, когда чувствует давление в груди, мешающее ей сделать новый вдох, у неё дрожат руки, губы, а её сердца сбиваются с ритма.

У Повелителей времени не бывает панических атак, верно?

Она оседает на пол, сползает вниз вдоль стены, и пытается дышать, но вдохи даются ей с трудом, и всё плывет перед глазами.

Никакой дополнительный дыхательный шунт ей не помогает и её лёгкие горят.

Возможно она была права, что Далеки что-то сделали с ней, и Роуз… Кем тогда была Роуз? Галлюцинацией? Доктор умирала? Роуз была здесь, чтобы мешать, или она подсказка?

Вот только она была такой настоящей, такой живой в её руках. Она была такой человечной, такой... _Розой_.

Доктор тысячи раз терял веру в тысячи вещей. Было время, когда Доктор сомневался во всём, что видел, но верил в Розу Тайлер. Разве Доктор когда-либо терял свою веру в неё?

Может быть тогда, в день, когда он оставил Роуз на пляже со своим человеческим «я», он оставил ему свою веру? А потом бежал, и бежал, и бежал без оглядки, надеясь, что однажды боль утихнет, что однажды он вспомнит Розу Тайлер и не почувствует ничего, кроме лёгкой грусти. Он и раньше терял людей, он и позже терял людей, ведь их жизни были так мимолётны по сравнению с его, и он хранил их в своей памяти, и вспоминал о них перед редким сном.

Только, на самом деле, боль никогда не утихала. 

Доктор, человек, чьё имя приносит надежду, человек, который приходит в чужую жизнь, чтобы помочь, и ничего не просит взамен, никогда не задерживается, человек, который приходит, когда плачут дети.

Есть ли во Вселенной немного надежды для самого Доктора?

Она теряет счёт времени там, в коридоре у стены, и, по правде говоря, как Повелителя Времени, её должен пугать подобный провал, но сейчас у неё есть вещи по страшнее, и если бы у Повелителей Времени были Боги, она бы молилась, но у старых дураков были только они сами, причисляющие себя к Богам, и молиться ей некому.  
Все Повелители Времени утеряны в звёздах, здесь осталась только она, и она, конечно же не считает себя Богом. У неё не настолько большое эго.

Она поднимает взгляд от пола только когда над ней нависает тень, и в груди расцветает надежда, потому что перед ней никто иная, как Роза Тайлер.

— Эй, милая, что случилось? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Роза. Она опускается перед ней на колени, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне, и убирает с лица Доктора светлые пряди волос. Вот же она, живая, теплая, прямо здесь перед ней.

— Где ты была?

— В ТАРДИС, — Роуз достает из-под ворота куртки небольшое устройство к которому прикреплен ключ ТАРДИС. — Я хотела взять тебя с собой, но, по-видимому, устройство может захватить только одного человека за раз.

Устройство в её руках гораздо меньше, и совсем не похоже на то, которое Роуз использовала в прошлый раз, а ключ и вовсе — новая деталь. С первого взгляда Доктор знает, что ключ нужен, чтобы найти правильную Вселенную — что-то сильное, наполненное энергией этой Вселенной. Мост из мира Пита в первый мир Роуз. 

Это ключ, который Доктор подарил Роуз в знак обещания не оставлять её, в день вторжения Сливинов, в день, когда Доктор опоздал на год. И она всё равно осталась. О, как он боялся, что она не захочет остаться.

— Ты сохранила его, — выдыхает Доктор.

— Конечно я его сохранила, — Роуз удивлённо смотрит на женщину перед ней. — Я любила иметь его, он напоминал мне о тебе, и Джон был рад иметь эту вещицу — кусочек дома. Так он его назвал.

— Джон? Я думала, он выберет что-нибудь оригинальнее Джона Смита, — ворчит она. Для неё — для них обоих Джон Смит умер в 1913 году, когда открыл часы, чтобы спасти их всех. Он был так напуган теми событиями, но в конце он был храбрее всех в тот день.

— Ноубл, — поправляет её Роза. — Джон Ноубл, позже Джон Ноубл-Тайлер. Самый умный парень в той Вселенной, который отправил меня к тебе, когда больше не мог остаться.

В этом имени было намного больше смысла — о, так много смысла. Милая Донна Ноубл — она была с Доктором, когда он в этом больше всего нуждался, в его самый тёмный час, заново учила его милосердию, проявлению доброты. Она собирала его из осколков после потери Роуз, и после года, которого не было.

Доктор был одиноким ребёнком Галлифрея — одинокий маленький мальчик, вечно напуганный, прячущийся от других в старом амбаре. У него была семья, были родители, братья и сестры, но никто из них не был рядом, когда он в них нуждался. Никто не утешал его после кошмаров.

Донна делала это.

В момент, когда Донна Ноубл разделила с Джоном половину ДНК, она разделила с ним так же и часть мыслей и все своим воспоминания — это был взаимный обмен, и тогда, как она получила все знания Повелителя Времени, он получил её дни рождения в кругу семьи, столько раз разбитое сердце самой милосердной женщины во Вселенной, и имя любимого мишки, и тогда он больше не был одиноким мальчиком из старого амбара — не в его мыслях и не в его воспоминаниях, потому что Донна наполняла их собой.

Когда Доктор оставил Доктора-человека в параллельном мире с Роуз, он ещё не был Джоном, ему ещё только предстояло стать кем-то, он ещё не был готов — регенерация никогда не была быстрым и простым процессом. Но в этот раз, впервые в своей жизни Доктор не был один в своей голове. Донна Ноубл была в его голове. Он, наверное, подцепил от неё больше чем несколько интонаций и одно человеческое сердце. 

И потом он жил, он женился — на Роуз Тайлер. Была ли она всё ещё Тайлер? Или это Ноубл теперь? Стало ли там больше маленьких Тайлеров и Ноублов?

И вновь к ней возвращаются её тысячи вопросов на которе у них нет времени, и которым сейчас совсем не место.

— Давай, — Роза снимает с себя устройство, и накидывает его на шею Доктору, активируя.

— Роуз, нет, — выдыхает она, пытаясь отменить переброс, но кнопки отмены нет. О, кто это спроектировал? Ах, да, это был _он_ — Джон, потому что, он, конечно, всё продумал. Джон, как никто другой, знал ход мыслей Доктора.

Кнопки нет и Доктор смотрит на Роуз, пытается запомнить её такой вот, как сейчас, не желая расставаться с ней ни на секунду. Особенно на корабле Далеков. Она устала от Далеков. Разве она так многого просит — несколько мгновений наедине с Роуз Тайлер, без того, чтобы их прервали вонючие Далеки.

— Со мной всё будет хорошо, — уверяет её Роза, и глаза её вдруг вспыхивает золотым светом. Это всё что успевает увидеть Доктор до того, как устройство переброса уносит её прочь и тёмный уродливый коридор корабля Далеков сменяется на интерьер ТАРДИС. Корабль приветливо гудит, поёт в её голове, и где-то воет протяжно Волк.

Доктор бросается к дверям ТАРДИС, где Роуз Тайлер — Злой Волк, Богиня Времени, просто стоит там, а Далеки перед ней рассыпаются в ничто.

— Роуз, иди сюда, — зовёт Доктор, потому что предчувствует, что сейчас от корабля Далеков останется тоже же самое, что и от самих Далеков. — Иди ко мне, прошу, — Доктор протягивает Волку ладонь, и Волк тянется в ответ, и следом за ней, шаг за шагом, корабль Далеков распадается под её ступнями. Доктор движется вперёд, хватает Розу за руку и втягивает её в свою ТАРДИС.

ТАРДИС поёт куда громче в голове Доктора в присутствии Волка. Наверное потому что они с Роуз сделаны из одного и того же материала — из времени.

— Ой, тише, девочка, — Доктор оставляет Розу ровно настолько, чтобы пробежаться вокруг консоли, щёлкнуть парой тумблеров, пройтись по нескольким переключателям, и потянуть за рычаг, отправляя их в вихрь времени, желая убраться подальше из этой системы.

Когда она находит взглядом Розу, та сидит на лестнице, кажется, что мыслями она где-то не здесь. Доктор прислоняется к консоли, и разглядывает эту невероятную девушку. Её глаза вернулись к привычному цвету, и о Злом Волке в ней больше ничего не напоминает. Ну, кроме самого взгляда, в котором отражаются прожитые года, и Доктор теперь осознаёт, что это ей не показалось в начале, там, в момент их встречи — Розе Тайлер давно не девятнадцать на которые она по-прежнему выглядит. Тогда, годы, века назад, когда они путешествовали вместе, когда Доктор был лохматым, долговязым парнем, неувядающая молодость Роуз не бросалась так в глаза.

Выходит, Доктор не всё забрал тогда, или тех нескольких минут, что вихрь был в Роуз, было достаточно для необратимых изменений.

Его это убило. Поглощение вихря времени из Роуз привело к регенерации. И он никогда не проверил Роуз, потому что регенерация случилась, следом регенеративная кома, и затем Сикоракс случился, и когда всё закончилось, Роуз казалось, была в порядке, и она всё ещё хотела отправиться с ним дальше к звёздам, несмотря на то, что сперва она думала, что он — это Сливин.

Была ли теперь очередь Доктора считать Роуз Сливином? Не буквально Сливином, но кем-то другим, да? Потому что, как она могла быть здесь? С Доктором такого не бывает.

Повелитель времени ещё какое-то время разглядывает девушку, а потом покидает свою консоль, и опускается рядом с Роуз, на лестнице. Тогда они сидят достаточно близко, чтобы Доктор могла чувствовать тепло человеческого тела, запах её клубничного шампуня и времени. Время странно пахнет, вы бы никогда и не подумали, но время пахнет физикой, свежей травой и звёздной пылью.

— Теперь ты путешествуешь одна? — вдруг спрашивает Роуз, и Доктор поворачивается к ней. Теперь Роуз не выглядит отстранённой, вместо этого она разглядывает интерьер ТАРДИС. Да, конечно, здесь ведь всё изменилось с тех пор как Роуз бывала в ТАРДИС в последний раз. Пропали кораллы и были эти колоны из кристаллов, желтые, синие. Органика во всём. И дозатор печенек. Доктор обожала свой дозатор печенек.

— Да. Ну, это не было так какое-то время. Я вроде как встретила кое-кого сразу после регенерации, когда выпала из ТАРДИС, и провалилась сквозь крышу поезда.

— Похоже на тебя, — смеётся Роза, и Доктор тоже, потому что, да, это в её стиле. — Где они сейчас?

— О, им лучше без меня, — смех умирает на губах Доктора.

— Да, ты всегда совершаешь эту ошибку, — в конце концов, говорит Роза.

— Не осуждай меня, Роуз, люди умирали путешествуя со мной. Скольких ещё я должна потерять? Потому что я не могу продолжать так. Легче отпустить их сейчас, пока у них есть время, чтобы прожить свою короткую жизнь в безопасности.

— Ну, от меня ты так просто не избавишься, — Роза поворачивается к ней лицом, и видимо только сейчас замечает, что Доктор смотрит на неё. — Почему ты так смотришь на меня?

_Потому что ты здесь. Разве могу я смотреть на что-то ещё, когда ты здесь?_

Это не то, что она говорит, хотя.

— Роза Тайлер, поклянись, что ты настоящая!

— Конечно настоящая, почему ты не веришь мне? — Роуз хмурится и кусает губы, и Доктор неосознанно повторяет этот жест.

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько тебя в этой глупой Вселенной? Ты разбросала свой образ по всему времени и пространству, и каким бы ни был мой дальнейший путь с момента нашего прощания на пляже…

— Ха, мы никогда не прощались, кто-то просто тихо улизнул с пляжа, — ворчит Роза, и Доктор пристыженно отводит взгляд, но продолжает:

— Каким бы ни был мой путь — ты будешь в конце моего путешествия. Это всегда фигура в толпе, надпись на стене, заголовок в газете, последовательность единиц и нулей в коде, шифрующих твоё имя. Мне встречалась ты из твоих путешествий между Вселенными, когда ты искала меня. И Момент, Роуз, у Момента было твоё лицо. И я боюсь… Вдруг, ты — это сон, что закончится скоро.

Она умолкает, и Роуз тоже в ответ ничего не произносит, её рука касается кончиками пальцев подбородка Доктора, и она смотрит на Розу. Это долгое мгновение между ними, когда они смотрят друг на друга, и Доктору кажется что ничего больше не существует, ни времени ни пространства ни вращения планет, только Роуз Тайлер, что нежно обводит большим пальцем очертания её губ, а потом вдруг, как по щелчку Доктора затягивает в этот аттракцион с вращением планет во времени и пространстве, когда тёплые губы накрывают губы Доктора. Это всего лишь легкое прижатие чужих губ к её, и дыхание Доктора сбивается, Роуз Тайлер ворует её воздух. Её никогда не целовали прежде — никогда в этом теле, никогда как женщину, никогда другие женщины, и ей это даже в голову никогда не приходило. Она не учла, что это тоже вариант. Возродившись в этом новом теле, она решила, что больше никогда никому не позволит разбить себе сердца. Она даже объятиями больше не занимается, но, вот она здесь, целуется с Розой Тайлер из всех людей, и отчаянно тянется следом, когда Роуз отстраняется, в надежде продлить поцелуй ещё несколько драгоценных секунд.

— Достаточно реальна для тебя? — тихо спрашивает Роуз, убирая прядь волос Доктора за ухо.

Где-то в своей голове Доктор шутит что-то вроде «мне понадобятся ещё несколько доказательств, возможно пара тестирований». В реальности же, всё, что она делает в ответ — это выглядит удивлённой, всё, что происходит у неё в голове в тот момент похоже на какое-то крушение — её барьеры, её стены, выстраиваемые годами, рушатся, и там, где раньше были лишь трещины, сквозь которые просачивались её чувства к Розе, теперь полномасштабный прорыв дамбы, звонят тревожные колокола и вместе с тем кричат все четырнадцать голосов её предыдущих жизней — пятнадцать, если считать её саму.

Система нарушена, у неё будут порядочные головные боли в течение следующих нескольких дней, если она не позаботится об упорядочивании.

Ей приходится взять себя в руки, потому что она всё ещё полностью молчит, не моргает, и почти забывает, что нуждается в кислороде.

Вместо дальнейшей паники, в её голове запускаются какие-то сложные вычисления — анализ призрачного покалывания губ после поцелуя с Розой Тайлер.

Роуз воспринимает её молчание как-то по-своему:

— О, Боже! Прости, я даже не спросила, — произносит она, отстраняясь чуть назад от Доктора. — Вдруг ты больше не любишь целовать девушек. Или меня, — неуверенно добавляет она, и именно это выводит Доктора из её головы.

— Я люблю, — поспешно отвечает Доктор, затем смущается, но она никогда больше не собирается отказываться от своих слов, и Роуз кажется, становится смелее.

— Любишь целовать девушек? Любишь целовать меня? Любишь меня? На какой вопрос твой ответ, Доктор?

— На все, — признание даётся так легко, как никогда прежде, когда Роуз ждала от Доктора каких-нибудь действий, каких-нибудь слов — на Кроп-Торе и дважды в Норвегии. — Я так много чувств в себе подавила, потому что не думала, что увижу тебя когда-нибудь и теперь они вернулись, и у меня в голове творится полнейший хаос, и всё о чём я могу думать — это ты, ты и ты. Ты здесь, и «я люблю тебя» так ничтожно мало в сравнении с тем, что я чувствую к тебе. И поцелуи… Давно этого не делала. Никогда, как я. Это всё новое и старое одновременно. И я люблю это.

— Новый-новый Доктор, — напоминает ей Роуз их общую шутку.

— Хотя, скорее это новый-новый-новый Доктор с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз. Мои регенерации вроде как вышли из-под контроля. Но я — всё ещё я. Всё ещё тот человек, который взял тебя за руку в подвале магазина и сказал бежать.

— И взорвал мою работу.

— Есть ли шанс, что ты когда-нибудь перестанешь вспоминать об этом?

— Ни единого, — смеётся Роуз, и ладно, да, она заслужила это. Честно говоря, в тот период он был склонен к разрушениям, как к своим внутренним, так и к внешним. Самоубийственный — вот какой он был тогда. Единственный переживший Войну Времени Повелитель Времени. Когда Роза отказалась пойти с ним в первый раз, он посетил все самые опасные моменты истории, прежде чем решил, что должен попытаться спросить её ещё раз. Убийство Кеннеди, Кракатау, Титаник, и это только на Земле. Она до сих пор не помнит, почему всё-таки он тогда вернулся к Роуз, чтобы спросить ещё раз. Он никогда не спрашивал никого дважды до неё. Но она была нужна ему тогда, и она исцелила его.

И она нужна ей сейчас. Она не знает, как сказать ей об этом, имеет ли она право попросить её остаться? Ждёт ли её где-то её собственный Доктор, и почему она сказала, что он не мог остаться?

Им о стольком нужно поговорить, но внезапно она чувствует себя такой уставшей, и она не знает, виноват ли в этом вес мира, который она защищает или её внезапно возвратившиеся подавленные чувства к Роуз Тайлер, и вызванный ими хаос. Ей просто надо поспать.

Консольная комната вдруг плывёт у неё перед глазами. Ой, она не имела в виду поспать прямо сейчас. Кто так решил? Но уже поздно, и последнее, что она помнит — это голос Роуз, и её руки, подхватившие её прежде чем она соскользнула на пол.

_Каждый раз закрывая глаза, Доктор попадает в ТАРДИС, и в этом нет ничего удивительного, ТАРДИС её дом больше, чем когда-либо был Галлифрей. Чаще всего она одна там, за исключением, когда там есть кто-нибудь из её спутников — они как тени скользят вокруг неё, оставляют вопросы и подсказки. На этот раз это не спутник — она с удивлением обнаруживает того, с улыбкой до ушей и северным акцентом. Он смотрит на неё и улыбается, как обычно, от уха до уха._

_— Что? — спрашивает она._

_— Фантастика, правда? Роуз Тайлер забралась к тебе в голову._

_— Разве не всегда так? — раздаётся новый голос другого из её предыдущих версий. Она оборачивается и видит того, в полоску._

_— Должна ли я быть обеспокоена тем, что вы здесь? — спрашивает она, но, вопреки своему вопросу, она совсем не обеспокоена._

_— Ты знаешь, зачем мы здесь, — пожимает плечами Полоска. Она решает звать его Полоской, и того другого она называет Уши. Она думает, не слишком ли это грубо, а потом думает, какого чёрта? Она была им. Это были её уши однажды — они и правда выдающиеся._

_Это правда, что она знает, зачем они здесь и даже почему они здесь — Роза всему виной, и её всколыхнувшиеся к ней чувства. Они должны навести порядок, а значит, поговорить. Что ж, в конце концов, это оказывается чем-то похожим на групповую психотерапию, где они делятся своими чувствами, переживаниями и советами._

_— Роза была последним, кого я видел, — говорит Уши._

_— Она была первым, что увидел я. Пришлось доказывать ей, что я не Сливин, — говорит Полоска, и смотрит на Уши: — Между прочим, это твоя вина — мог бы и рассказать ей о регенерации._

_— Ой, я думал, у меня ещё будет время, — ворчит Уши. Он молчит некоторое время, но никто больше не спешит возобновить разговор и он начинает говорить сам: — Когда она отказалась пойти со мной, жизнь не имела смысла вообще — я просто слонялся по Вселенной. И когда я вернулся за ней, чтобы спросить ещё раз, она осталась. Я знал, что люблю её в ту же секунду, но я не чувствовал себя достойным её._

_— Я был рождён в любви. В её любви, — продолжает Полоска. — В минуту, когда я был рождён, когда я впервые увидел её, как я, я подумал, что она самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо видел. Я влюбился в неё повторно, сильнее прежнего. А она не знала, кто я. В день, когда я её потерял в первый раз, мои сердца разбились на миллиарды миллиардов крошечных осколков, собрать которые воедино не было возможности. Я стал жесток, бессердечен. Со временем, я стал лучше, но никто уже не мог исцелить мои сердца. Никто, кроме неё. В день, когда я увидел её в следующий раз, я потерял её вновь. Я знал, когда Он, другой я, в дальнейшем известный как Джон Ноубл, вышел из моей ТАРДИС, что оставлю её с ним. Тогда я мог бы притвориться, что раз она там, с ним, то она счастлива, а раз она счастлива, то и я, конечно, тоже. Я не был. Когда она больше не была со мной, я просто бродил по свету, ожидая своего конца. Когда пришло моё время — она была последней, с кем я прощался._

_— Между прочим, пришлось рассылать открытки с извинениями всем нашим друзьям, королева драмы, — чуть слышно ворчит она, и Полоска смущённо улыбается ей._

_— Не отпускай её больше, — говорит Уши. — Держись за неё, потому что она весь твой мир._

_— Я не могу. У неё есть Джон._

_— Ты ведь знаешь правду — не можешь не знать, она тебе сказала, что он не с ней, и ты знаешь, почему, — говорит ей Полоска. — Она старше, чем выглядит. Ты знала это в тот момент, когда только увидела её. Она пропитана временем, она Злой Волк — бессмертная Богиня Времени, и он был таким человеком, он не мог остаться с ней, и если он — это я, в чём я очень уверен, он бы попытался сделать её счастливой, потому что не захотел бы, чтобы она осталась одна на всю её оставшуюся вечность. Вот почему он дал ей устройство — она здесь для тебя. Она поцеловала тебя, она приняла тебя. Позволь же себе принять её, позволь себе немного счастья. О, Рассилон, мы это заслужили._

_Любовь всегда мудра. Так сказал Брови в свои последние минуты. И он, конечно, был прав, этот глупый старикан._

_— А сейчас проснись, — требует Полоска. — Проснись, и спроси её._

Она одна, когда она открывает глаза. Она лежит в своей постели, в своей комнате в ТАРДИС. Её ботинки, брюки и плащ исчезли — они аккуратной стопкой сложены чуть дальше. Вместо этого, на ней пижамные брюки, футболка, и тёплые шерстяные носки. Она не помнит, как она добралась до комнаты, не говоря уже о том, чтобы переодеться и рухнуть в кровать. Но Роуз в комнате нет и Доктор думает, не приснилось ли ей, что Роуз была здесь, может это просто причуды мозга старого Повелителя Времени.

Затем она замечает чашку чая и тарелку с печеньем на тумбочке у кровати. Чай всё ещё тёплый и именно такой, как она любит.

— Ты проснулась, — Роза стоит в дверях, на ней только свитер с длинными рукавами, в которых она прячет свои пальцы, и на ногах у Роуз такие же шерстяные носки, как у Доктора. В ТАРДИС всегда идеальная температура, но каким-то образом эта деталь придаёт домашнего уюта, и Доктор не возражает против домашнего уюта. — Привет, — говорит ей Роза.

— Привет, — она улыбается Роуз.

— Привет, — зачем-то ещё раз говорит Роуз, и затем смущается и что-то бормочет — Доктору удаётся различить что-то вроде «дважды «привет», что со мной и симпатичными людьми каждый раз?»

Ой, это о ней? Кажется, она чуть краснеет.

Роуз немного мнётся на пороге её комнаты, будто сомневается, что ей позволено быть здесь, и Доктор отодвигается в сторону, освобождая место на кровати для ещё одного. Роуз не нужно иного приглашения — она солнечно улыбается, прежде чем нырнуть под бок Доктора, они тесно прижимаются друг к другу, переплетаются конечностями, прежде чем находят своё удобное положение.

Доктор рассматривает её, впитывает в себя и без того знакомые черты её лица, тогда как Роуз изучает её — новую. Она проводит кончиками пальцев по лицу Доктора, и Доктор, не удержавшись, целует её ладонь, запястье.

— Я так по тебе скучала, — шепчет ей Роуз. Доктор не говорит ей ничего вроде «я скучала по тебе больше», потому что это вряд ли соизмеримо. Они обе скучали, и не имеет значения, для кого из них прошло больше времени с момента их последней встречи.

— Роуз Тайлер, — шепчет она, встречаясь глазами с женщиной, которую любит вот уже которую жизнь. — Как долго ты будешь со мной?

— Вечность, — так же тихо отвечает Роуз и сама тянется к губам Доктора, целуя её так, будто она её последний глоток кислорода.

Поцелуи — это хорошо, Галлифрейцы не целуются (глупцы), это человеческое изобретение, и Доктор всегда утверждала, что люди гениальны.

Доктор притягивает Роуз к себе, пока они не оказываются прижаты друг к другу, и она может провести руками по спине Роуз, и по изгибу её задницы, вызывая у Роуз смешок.

— Что? — смущённо спрашивает она. Сделала ли она что-то не так?

— Не торопись, милая, у нас есть всё время в мире. Или хотя бы до этого утра, учитывая твой образ жизни.

— Нет такого понятия, как «утро» на ТАРДИС, — усмехается она, но Роуз даже не закатывает глаза. Вместо этого, они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и они так близко друг к другу, что практически делят дыхание на двоих, воздух между ними горячий, наэлектризованный, и Доктор может видеть, как медленно взгляд Роуз опускается вниз по лицу Доктора к её покусанным губам, как расширяются зрачки Роуз от выброса возбуждения, как сбивается её дыхание.

И Доктор может чувствовать, как зарождается её собственное возбуждение от одного только вида Роуз в таком состоянии. Она облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы, и всё, что она знает в следующий момент — она лежит на спине, а Роуз устраивается между её разведённых бёдер. Ладонь Розы скользит от бедра Доктора вверх под ткань её футболки, кончиками пальцев дразняще она поддевает резинку её пижамных брюк, чуть оттягивая их.

Доктор чувствует себя немного растерянной — это такая огромная смена парадигмы, ей никогда не приходилось прежде быть ведомой. Это одновременно знакомо, но в то же время, отличается от всего, что Доктор испытывал раньше. Её руки трепещут на спине Роуз, на её бёдрах, не зная куда приземлиться.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Роуз, должно быть, почувствовав её колебания.

— Это впервые, — она внезапно паникует, и спешит пояснить: — Вот так… С этим телом.

Роуз издаёт смешок, заправляет выбившуюся прядь из волос Доктора за её ухо, зарывается пальцами в её волосы.

— Я вроде как поняла, — говорит она. — Мы можем остановиться, если ты хочешь.

— Я..я не хочу останавливаться, — отвечает Доктор. Не после всех этих лет борьбы, одиночества и сенсорного голода. Касаться кого-то вот так… Касаться _Роуз_... Нет ничего другого, что она хотела бы сейчас больше, чем это.

— Хорошо, — Роуз кивает, и чуть отстранившись, тянет с себя свитер, отбрасывает его в сторону, кладёт одну из ладоней Доктора поверх своего кружевного бюстгальтера. Это знакомая территория и Доктор проводит большим пальцем по кружевной ткани, дразнящим движением обводит через грубую ткань ореолу соска, вызывая у Роуз судорожный вздох. Звук эхом проникает в неё, посылая молнии к её сердцам, и устремляясь к низу живота, она тянет бретельку бюстгальтера с плеча Роуз, тянется вперёд, касается губами ключицы девушки, слегка прикусывая кожу, и затем проводит по месту укуса языком. Наверняка там останутся следы и она хочет отметить всю Роуз Тайлер. Она теперь вся для неё.

Доктор тянется второй рукой к спине Роуз, к её лопаткам, где располагается застежка бюстгальтера. У неё всё ещё ловкие пальчики — она без проблем справляется с застёжкой, и медленно тянет с Розы её бюстгальтер. Это всё равно, что снимать упаковку с рождественского подарка, и Доктор любит рождество, хоть у неё ни разу оно не прошло без проблем.

У неё перехватывает дыхание от одного только вида на обнаженную грудь Роуз. Она обводит подушечкой большого пальца сосок, а затем наклоняется и обхватывает его губами.

— Тебе это нравится? — спрашивает она, в её голос закрадывается тихое довольное рычание.

— Доктор, — шепчет Роуз, зарываясь пальцами в светлые локоны волос Повелителя времени.

Доктор мягко обхватывает вторую грудь рукой, параллельно массируя её, и с губ Розы срывается полустон. Она выгибается в её руках и Доктор обводит кончиком языка вокруг её соска, втягивает его в рот и слегка прихватывает зубами, не настолько сильно, чтобы это действительно было больно, потому что последнее, что она сейчас хочет — это чтобы Роуз было больно. Губами она спускает ниже и целует её рёбра и замечает, как учащается дыхание Роуз. Она отрывается от её груди, чтобы посмотреть на Роуз. О, как она прекрасна — искусанные губы, лихорадочный румянец на щеках, потемневшие от возбуждения глаза.  
Они встречаются взглядами и Роуз, не медля, втягивает её в поцелуй.  
Она чувствует, как пальцы Роуз касаются её через тонкую ткань пижамных брюк, и она невольно разводит бёдра в стороны и выгибается навстречу, в попытке получить больше этого трения. О, она так сильно нуждается в Роуз.  
— О, Боги, ты такая отзывчивая, — шепчет ей Роуз между поцелуями, двигая пальцами именно в том месте, где Доктор больше всего в этом нуждается, её тело наполняется теплом, её конечности будто горят, и ей кажется, что она сейчас взорвётся и регенерирует.  
Интересно, кто-нибудь из Повелителей времени раньше умирал от оргазма? Не то, чтобы напыщенные придурки занимались сексом, хотя.  
— Роуз, — всхлипывает она, её бёдра двигаются сами собой, а Роуз шепчет ей что-то, не то чтобы Доктор сейчас способна сосредоточиться на чём-то помимо этих пальцев и приближающегося оргазма.  
— На тебе слишком много одежды, — улавливает она в конце концов, и, верно, она всё ещё одета.  
— Точно, без одежды будет лучше, — соглашается она и чуть отодвинувшись, сбрасывает с себя футболку. На ней нет никакого бюстгальтера, потому что будем честными, нельзя прожить две тысячи лет, абсолютно обходясь без этой детали, и затем просто начать носить его, потому что ты вдруг регенерировал в женщину. Не поймите неправильно, она пыталась — она провела в этой штуке один час, шестнадцать минут, и тридцать две секунды, прежде чем выкинула его в космос.  
Роуз помогает ей разобраться с брюками и нижним бельём, после чего они следуют каждый своей траектории, приземляясь где-то в других концах комнаты, Доктор на самом деле не успевает просчитать всю математику траектории их полёта, потому что Роуз увлекает её обратно в поцелуй и поцелуи вообще не сочетаются с математикой. Они своя собственная наука.

Она перестаёт думать о науке полностью, когда она получает пальцы Роуз обратно именно там, где она их больше всего желает, затем пальцы сменяются на эти восхитительные губы, и всё становится довольно-таки... Влажным.

Позже, глубокой ночью, Доктор разглядывает уснувшую в её постели девушку. Изнутри Доктора распирает странное, лишь смутно знакомое чувство, как будто где-то на ТАРДИС произошла утечка оксида азота, и ей хочется смеяться, кружиться по комнате, разбудить Роуз и целовать её, целовать. Ей хочется танцевать с Роуз.

Она знает, хотя, что никакой утечки нет — она просто впервые за много лет счастлива. На этот раз она сделает всё, чтобы сохранить своё счастье. Она больше не собирается быть одна.

Интересно, сколько должно пройти времени, прежде чем будет приемлемо предложить Роуз пожениться? Сейчас уже можно? А сейчас?

О, время так беспощадно медленно иногда.

— Я практически слышу, как ты думаешь, — сонно бормочет Роуз, и чуть приоткрыв глаза, смотрит на Доктора.

Сонная Роза — самое милое, что Доктор видела за свою долгую жизнь.

— Что такое?

— Ничего, — выпаливает Доктор, слишком быстро чтобы Роуз хоть каплю ей поверила. Девушка снисходительно смотрит на неё и Доктор сдаётся: — Просто… Я люблю тебя, и после всего того времени, что мы провели врозь — я не хочу потерять ни минуты с тобой больше. И ты всегда была моим лучшим другом с тех пор, как мы встретились.

— Ты пытаешься предложить мне остаться просто друзьями? — хмурится Роза.

— Нет! — выпаливает Доктор, а затем смутившись своей резкости, начинает бормотать: — Если только, это не то, что ты хочешь. Твоё желание всегда для меня закон.

— Доктор, — взгляд Роуз смягчается. — Быть просто друзьями — не то, что я хочу. Я думала, это очевидно после сегодняшней ночи.

— Хорошо, — неловко выдыхает Доктор.

— Хорошо, — эхом повторяет Роуз.

— О, это просто всегда так сложно с людьми. Ваши жизни такие короткие, так мало времени, чтобы просто жить, но вы всегда что-то ждёте, выясняете отношения, у вас столько условностей. И я не человек, я не понимаю, почему нужно ждать. Ждать, чтобы позвонить, ждать каждой встречи, ждать свиданий, поцелуев, ждать, чтобы съехаться, почему нужно время, чтобы попросить кого-то стать твоей половинкой, а потом нужно ещё ждать, чтобы попросить чьей-то руки.

— Погоди, ты делаешь мне предложение? — спрашивает Роза, полностью разворачиваясь к Доктору.

— Много предложений, — кивает она. — На самом деле, я предлагаю тебе отправится в свадебный тур по разным планетам, выйти замуж по всем местным традициям тех народов. Я не понимаю, почему мы должны ждать, мы знаем друг друга уже так давно, у нас были свидания. Ну, одно точно — мы ели картошку после Конца света. Мы жили вместе с самого начала. Мы целовались. Много. И не только это. Мои сердца вот уже сколько сотен лет твои, и я уверена, что в мире нет никого, кого бы я хотела больше чем тебя, как свою половину, и только тебе я хочу сказать своё имя, чтобы ты одна во Вселенной знала его. Ну, Мастер знает его, но он не в счёт — мы выросли вместе. И я на самом деле вообще не хочу думать о нём, — она морщит нос, и смотрит на Роуз, которая всё ещё молчит. Она не выглядит ни расстроенной, ни разозлившейся, она не хмурится. На самом деле, всё совсем наоборот — она широко улыбается. — Ч-что?

— Ух ты, ты действительно не любишь ждать, да? — спрашивает она.

— Слишком быстро?

— Самую малость, — пожимает плечами Роза. — Ты могла бы подождать хотя бы до завтрака, когда мы обе будем как минимум одеты, хотя так у тебя больше шансов, что я соглашусь, — Роуз смеётся, а Доктор краснеет и прячется с головой под одеяло.

— Ты ужасна, — бормочет она оттуда.

— Но ты всё равно хочешь жениться на мне, — довольным голосом отвечает Роза, прежде чем она стягивает с Доктора одеяло, и выражает своё согласие некоторыми приятными способами.

Они посещают три космических станции, один спутник, и пять планет, на которых устраивают несколько великолепных свадеб. На самом деле, как минимум, несколько десятков свадеб.

А потом Роуз говорит, что они должны навестить компаньонов Доктора.

— Ты должна дать им знать, что ты в порядке, что ты больше не одна, — говорит она. — Это поможет им двигаться дальше, если это то, чего они хотят.

Она, разумеется, не может отказать своей жене.

Это утро субботы, когда они приземляются на лужайке дома Грейс и Грэма.

Доктор неловко похлопывает по спине стиснувшего её в объятиях Райана, он похож на большого доброго щенка лабрадора, а Грэм и Яз пытаются оттащить его от неё. Нет, она не особо любит обниматься в этом воплощении, если только это не Роуз. Но она все же коротко обнимает Яз и Грэма тоже.

— Роза, это семья, семья, это Роза Тайлер, — говорит она, когда объятия заканчиваются. — Роза моя бывшая девушка.

На секунду повисает неловкая пауза, а затем Роза фыркает:

— Это ужасный способ сообщить, что мы женаты, Доктор. И ты была моей девушкой сколько? Шесть часов?

— Шесть часов, тринадцать минут и двадцать девять секунд, затем ты проснулась, и спросила, о чем я думаю. Наша свадьба полностью твоя вина.

— Несколько десятков свадеб, которые были полностью твоей идеей, — исправляет её Роуз и Доктор улыбается так, что некоторые сверхновые меркнут по сравнению с этой улыбкой. — Хотя, я люблю это.

— Это моя жена Роза, и мы женаты на пяти планетах по двадцати четырём традициям, — исправляется она, разворачиваясь к семье. — У нас есть приглашения для вас на наши Земные свадьбы.

— Она изменилась, — говорит Ясмин, когда Роуз помогает ей с чаем, пока Доктор остается с Грэмом и Райаном. — Стала более открытой, чаще улыбается. Думаю, ты хорошо на неё влияешь.

— Я надеюсь, — мягко улыбается Роуз. — Она рассказывала мне о вас. Я рада, что она не была одна. Доктор становится немного разрушительным, когда остается наедине с собой.

— Вы давно знакомы?

— Сотни лет, в самом деле, — говорит Роуз, разливая кипяток по кружкам. — Думаю, для Доктора прошло гораздо больше — я часто вижу это в её глазах.

— Как вы познакомились?

— О, когда мы познакомились, он сразу же взорвал мою работу, — смеётся Роуз.

— Ой, там должен был быть передатчик, — слышит она ворчание своей жены, прежде чем та появляется в кухне, и начинает искать печенье.

— Я чувствую здесь интересную историю, — хитро щурится Яз, по очереди оглядывая из обоих. Она абсолютно точно знает, где она может получить новую забавную и смущающую информацию на Доктора. 

— Именно поэтому я не люблю, когда мои компаньоны знакомятся друг с другом, — говорит Доктор. — Вы всегда сразу начинаете сплетничать друг с другом. Ты и Сара-Джейн, Джек и Марта, Донна и Марта.

— Мы женщины, Доктор, — пожимает плечами Ясмин. — Сплетничать заложено у нас в природе.

— И Джек?

— Он Джек, — как ни в чём ни бывало говорит Роза, и Доктору приходиться согласиться, потому что на самом деле, это всегда объясняет Джека. О, им нужно будет пригласить его на их Земные свадьбы. И на пару других планет. Розе нравится Джек, и Доктору, на самом деле, тоже. Он, наверное, будет предлагать им провести пару весёлых ночей на троих, а они отказываться. Не то, чтобы это было впервые, они женаты на этот раз, хотя. — Звучит так, будто бы завидуешь, Доктор, но у меня для тебя новость.

— Какая?

— Ты женщина сейчас.

— Я… — она слегка хмурится, прежде чем понимание озаряет её лицо. — Ох.

— Ух ты, долго же до тебя доходило, — смеётся Яз.

— О, я обожаю эту её черту, — улыбается Роза. — Мозг размером с планету, но Доктор всё равно умудряется упустить самые главные детали.

— Ой, это неправда! — возражает её жена.

— Лондонский глаз, — парирует Роуз.

— Я просто тебя тогда проверяла.

— Нет.

— Нет, — соглашается Доктор. — На самом деле, может быть, ты права. Иногда я чувствую себя таким болваном. Однажды три моих воплощения были в камере, и там была эта дверь из дерева. Отвёртка не работает с деревом, но он — я, придумал абсолютно гениальный план, как рассчитать нужные для этого вычисления, их расчёт занял бы века, но гениальность была в том, что я — он мог провернуть это за четыре секунды. Четыреста лет за четыре секунды, Роуз. О, это было великолепно целых несколько секунд, прежде чем появилась Клара. Она просто вошла, знаешь ли.

— Дверь была открыта?

— Дверь была открыта. За четыреста лет ни одно моё воплощение не подумало хотя бы проверить. Стыд и позор мне.

— Боже, всё это так запутанно. Я абсолютно хочу послушать все эти истории, — говорит Яз, подталкивая их обеих из кухни.

Они остаются до самого вечера, обмениваясь историями своих приключений, и Роза даже рассказывает несколько историй из своей жизни в параллельном мире.

— Мы тебе не нужны, — говорит Яз, когда Доктор спрашивает, пойдут ли Яз, Грэм и Райан с ними. — Когда мы с тобой познакомились, ты была одна, и теперь у тебя есть она, — она смотрит на Роуз, которая общается с Райаном. — И это ваш медовый месяц. Время для двоих. Это не значит, что мы больше никогда не побегаем с тобой на чужой планете от странных существ, но сейчас вам двоим нужно время наедине.

Доктор с нежностью оглядывается на Роуз, которая ловит её взгляд и улыбается ей.

— Думаю, хорошо, что сегодня я была здесь, с вами, — говорит она, оборачиваясь обратно к Яз. — Мне казалось, что я не должна, что лучше, если вы все продолжите жить дальше своей жизнью, потому что человеческие жизни такие короткие и вы тратите её на меня. Но сегодня был хороший день.

— Я рада, что ты, в конце концов, дала нам знать, что с тобой всё в порядке.

— Это, на самом деле, была идея Розы.

— О, она умна, держись за неё, Доктор, — усмехается Яз, и затем хитро щурится. — Я с нетерпением жду приглашений на ваши свадьбы, потому что по земным законам тебе, знаешь ли, нужна подружка невесты. Примерка платьев, гигантский торт. И девичник, разумеется. Боже, жду не дождусь.

Она обнимает семейку на прощание, Роуз машет им рукой и увлекает Доктора в ТАРДИС.

— Кто будет твоей подружкой невесты на нашей земной свадьбе? — спрашивает Доктор чуть позже, когда они по очереди переключают элементы управления.

— О, Джек, разумеется, — отвечает её Роуз.

— Ты же понимаешь, что он скорей всего устроит тебе вечеринку со стриптизёрами?

— О, зная Джека, он скорее сам окажется стриптизёром.

— О, во имя Рассилона, ты абсолютно права, — смеется Доктор и Роуз смеётся вместе с ней. Она поворачивает один из передатчиков, Доктор тянет за рычаг, переворачивает песочные часы и ТАРДИС несётся сквозь время и пространство навстречу их _вечности_.  
  
Конец. 


End file.
